Windows of Love
by MirAndysCrow
Summary: Random scenes of Melivia drabbles, fic, etc. Olivia/Melinda. Femslash! If you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Windows of Love (Chapter 1: Life in Darkness)

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Pairing: It's definitely Olivia/Melinda but it ranges from pre-slash to an established relationship

Author: Mirandyscrow

Rating: Pg-13 to R

Summary: Random scenes of Melivia drabbles, fic, etc. that I could never get to work in my head. Olivia/Melinda. Femslash! If you don't like it don't read it.

Spoilers: none for this chapter in fact it's AU

Archive: Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

Disclaimer: Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

Author's Note: Like the summary says each chapter will be odds and ends of potential fic I could never get to work in my head. Maybe one of them will help someone come up with a one-shot or multi-chaptered fic. I presently have no plans to expand any of the drabbles, one-shots, etc. but who knows what can happen after I finish The Art of Breaking and Healing. The updates here will be sporadic.

Author's Note 2: "-Fin-" only means that there's one part to that particular drabbles, one-shot, etc.

Warning(s): This fic is un-beta'd and will remain so unless I decide to expand the chapters. Also, not all of these stories will have a happy ending if you can't deal be cautious about which ones you read.

This first chapter and quite a few chapters that follow (she'll know which ones ;) ) is dedicated to LegaspiWeaver (docwarnerfan) because it's her birthday. Thanks for being such a wonderful help and a good friend. Happy, happy birthday.

* * *

><p>Olivia didn't feel the sharp chill of New York's January night while she smoothly stalked up the sidewalk. There was a faint scent beckoning her forward. She paused and inhaled, nearly drooling while she stifled a purr. It was so unique she could barely place the beguiling scent: brown sugar, vanilla, and just a tiny hint of talc. She was close.<p>

So close.

Her journey led her to an upscale building in the middle of Manhattan. There were two serious looking doormen guarding the entrance but she knew they would be no problem. When one left presumably to patrol the other side of the building, the woman smirked and proceeded to enter.

"I'm sorry ma'am I need to see some identification," he said firmly, blocking her path.

Olivia smiled slowly, showing all of her teeth. She was satisfied to see the man's expression waver slightly. "I'm sorry," she said in a saccharine tone with her eyes downcast. "How careless of me," she finished and raised her eyes, giving him her full attention.

The doorman stared at her, curious at this strange woman. Suddenly, her eyes were so wide and impossibly dark. They pulled him in and made him feel weightless.

Olivia marched through the door, leaving the confused man frozen on the steps. She waltzed through the lobby like she owned the place. Her steps were so quiet it was as if she were floating across the floor. She walked straight to the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse suite.

When the elevator opened, she was not surprised to see that the men that were supposed to be outside her treasure's door were no where to be found. She inhaled and instantly wrinkled her nose. They were most likely taking a bathroom break.

-x-

In the master bedroom, she found the woman she'd been tracking. Concentrating, she floated above the bed before hovering above the caramel-skinned woman. Slowly, Olivia lowered her body atop the other woman. The sleeping woman stirred then panicked when she felt the extra weight. She opened her mouth to scream and Olivia slammed a hand across her mouth lightening fast.

"None of that beautiful," Olivia purred. "You're a hard woman to find," she said.

"I warned you not to leave. You _promised_ not to leave," she hissed, squeezing Melinda's face tightly. "It doesn't matter now," Olivia said tilting Melinda's face away.

Olivia's cool tongue slid across the straining throat. She could smell the curly-haired woman's fear. It was delicious. "I'm sorry, baby," Olivia cooed softly. "This may hurt," she warned and sank her fangs deep into Melinda's neck.

Melinda seized up as pain exploded across her throat. She knew this would hurt and she knew this day would come but nothing compared to actually experiencing it. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed from the corner of her eyes to the pillow below. The crying brought about a small release for her pain but as Olivia pressed her closer to her mouth she did the only other thing she could and screamed beneath the impossibly strong hand still holding mouth. She screamed until her vocal chords were sore and continued until the last beat of her heart. Just before she felt the touch of death she became distantly aware of Olivia pressing a bloodstained wrist to her mouth. She didn't hesitate to fasten her mouth to the wound and drink deep. When she awoke they would most definitely be talking about Olivia's anger. If she would be spending eternity together there needed to be ground rules.

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone wants to take any of these ideas and make them your own just tell me in a review and I'll give you all the noteschapter ideas if any that I have on the fic. **

**Thanks for reading and review if you like. ^_^**


	2. Signature Upon My Psyche

**Title:** Signature Upon My Psyche

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** Olivia/Melinda pre slash

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Summary:** Olivia's state of mind after Agent Cooper's suicide. Melinda is there to help make things a little clearer

**Spoilers:** Signature

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note**: Just a little diddy that came to me a long while ago. Just a quick reminder folks, these will be ficlets, one-shots, short stories, drabbles, etc. Some will be connected some won't and there probably won't be sequels until otherwise mentioned.

**LaSherricka: **Yeah, I knew the vampire theme wouldn't be everyone's cup of tea but it's nice that you enjoyed it. I'm trying to branch out and try my hand at different things. Yeah this is the end of my little fic for now. I may write a follow up for it because you know we got to see how awesome, deadly, and sexy vamp!Melinda is. :P

**Zee425: **Yay! Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad to see another Melinda/Olivia story lover. :-)

* * *

><p>Melinda ducked under the police tape across the door of the crime scene. When she saw Olivia perched against one of the support beams of the apartment, her world shifted a little and her heart seized. The normally strong and determined detective now looked lost and puzzled almost like a child who was first told the horrors of the world.<p>

Melinda did the only thing she could do at the time which was offer some bit of comfort to the stunned woman. She draped a gentle hand onto Olivia's back, rubbing soothingly before moving to collect the evidence from Agent Cooper...the body. She was just a body now like so many others that ended up on her table.

She was halted when a slightly cold hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Olivia looked through her.

"Melinda," Olivia said it in the same soft tone she'd used in the morgue just a few days ago, only this time it held a note of apology and desperation.

Melinda saw the overwhelming need Olivia had for more comfort than she could offer at the moment. They both had jobs to do. "Liv, why don't you head into the hallway. I'll come get you as soon as I'm finished."

"She...she just," Olivia said, rubbing a shaky hand across her face. She only succeeded in wiping a few blood drops across her face. They left small slender streaks across her face.

Melinda sat down her case and kneeled in front of Olivia, pulling out a handkerchief. "You're making a mess." She offered the soft, monogrammed cloth to the other woman.

"I should clean up," Olivia said in a haunted voice, leaving Melinda looking after her concerned as she moved toward where she assumed the bathroom was.

-x-

"_Those that fight monsters should make damn sure they don't become one." _

The phrase reverberated in Olivia's skull in the same tone as Lauren had said it. Calm and tired. She shut her eyes and clenched her hands tightly effectively shutting out the gunshot that immediately followed Lauren's statement.

"_Those that fight monsters..."_

Olivia turned her attention to the mirror in front of her. She looked drastically more tired than she felt it and that was saying something.

"…_monsters…"_

The word came back on a whisper through Olivia's mind. She faced monsters in human form every day. It was her job. There were times when she had thought of doing just as Agent Cooper had and taken them out with a swift bullet to the head but the fact remains that the law doesn't see it that way.

"…_don't become one."_

Olivia slammed her fist on the counter. She was nothing like the Agent Cooper. She wouldn't take the coward's way out. She would have stayed and faced the consequences she made for herself. She was not going to become a monster.

A brief knock on the door broke her from her self-inspection.

"Liv?" Melinda's voice said through the door.

Olivia opened the door surprised that the other woman was still there. "Are you finished already?"

"You've been in here for quite a while," Melinda informed her.

Olivia glanced at her watch to find out that yes she'd been in the bathroom for 'a while.' Forty minutes to be exact. Where had all the time gone? She wondered silently to herself.

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah," Olivia said at once.

"Liar," Melinda said gently. "I'm driving home detective."

"Shouldn't you be taking…," Olivia voice trailed off. Her mouth unable to say the name anymore.

"Major Case is taking over the investigation so I sent the body to Rogers," Melinda reported. "I'd cleared my entire afternoon for this one so I'm free."

"But I have to-" Olivia protested.

"Cragen told Lake to make sure you stayed away from the precinct for no less than a week," Melinda interrupted her firmly. "You're free too, Liv. Now finish cleaning up and come on." She moved from the doorway to give Olivia some more privacy.

"Melinda wait," Olivia said. She wasn't sure why she couldn't bear the other woman leaving her.

The M.E. paused and turned around. "Yes?"

Olivia blurted out her question. "Why are you doing this?"

Melinda's eyebrows rose slightly at the sudden question. There were deeper reasons for her making sure Olivia was okay but they would stay hidden as now was most definitely not the time broach that subject. "You need someone to take care of you," she said and instantly wanted to kick herself. She hoped the statement didn't sound the way she'd said it.

"I'll be fine alone," Olivia insisted but her eyes softened at Melinda's concern.

"We both know you won't be," Melinda countered.

"I've handled these types of things before." Olivia faced the mirror once again.

Melinda took a deep breath and sighed. "Not like this," she said with a shake of her head. "You've never seen someone you thought you knew decide to call life quits. It wreaks havoc on your psyche." She closed her eyes much like Olivia had just minutes ago as if trying to ward off her own dark memories.

Olivia studied the other woman. She knew Melinda was talking from experience. "Who?"

"I'd rather not dig up the past," Melinda said softly, resisting the urge to hug herself. She came further into the bathroom and shut the door so they would have some privacy. She stood behind Olivia and looked deeply into the other woman's eyes from the mirror. "Just know that you'll need someone there to talk you down from the ledge you're liable to put yourself on with your destructive thoughts."

"I," Olivia paused before exhaling forcefully. "I just can't believe she was so close. I could have saved her."

"That's the first thing you have to face. This is not your fault. Agent Cooper probably planned to do this long before you and Lake even came here." Melinda said, taking Olivia's hand in a comforting gesture.

She grabbed the previously unnoticed bruised hand by mistake and Olivia hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asked, bringing the hand up for inspection.

"It's nothing," Olivia said, trying to pull her hand out of Melinda's grip.

"Did you hurt yourself?" The M.E. asked, holding onto the hand firmly but not too tight so not to cause the other woman pain. "Is this what I heard earlier?" she rubbed her fingers over the bruised flesh, looking for sprains or breaks. She was relieved when she found nothing but simple swelling. "We'll need to get some ice on it as soon as possible but there's no permanent damage." She told the other woman.

"Thank you," Olivia mumbled, feeling the day's emotions finally catch up with her as she slumped against Melinda in a hug.

"Anytime Liv," Melinda said, returning the hug. She held onto Olivia's waist and guided the exhausted woman out of the stifling apartment building and back into the sun. "Anytime."

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Tested

**Title:** Tested

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

**Pairing:** Olivia/Melinda pre-slash (sorta)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Could the results of a test stifle the blossoming relationship of Melinda and Olivia?

**Spoilers:** Lowdown

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and anyone else that would possibly have any claim to the show or its franchise. Any and all other brand names, songs, schools, etc. belong to their respective owners. I'm only writing this story for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue; I only own a considerable amount of debt in student loans to offer you. :P

**Author's Note:** I always wanted to translate this scene into Melivia (even when I didn't even know they were a possibility). This scene is so kickass it would just work for them. Let's see if you know what it is.

**LaSherricka**: Wow, thanks so much for the kind words. :D Signature is another one of my favorite episodes but I'm just not sure where it would have fitted in The Art of Breaking and Healing so I decided to write something to accompany it awhile ago. I was actually hoping to go in a totally different way with the first couple of drafts but the story seemed to write itself. It ended with a hint for more and I'm happy with it. I'm glad you are too.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Elliot thanked Melinda and proceeded to leave the morgue.<p>

"Olivia," Melinda called out, halting the other woman's departure.

Olivia glanced at Elliot. "Go ahead, I'll meet you back at the station," she said, turning to face Melinda.

"You said you dated Jeff York, right?" Melinda asked quietly. She was very mindful that anyone could overhear this conversation.

"Yeah," Olivia said plainly.

Melinda came a little closer to the detective and lowered her voice even more. "Have you been tested?"

"No, I haven't had the time," Olivia admitted.

"Let's do it now," Melinda said and pulled off her latex gloves with a snap. She headed to her office.

"We don't have to do this," Olivia said, walking through the door ahead of the M.E. "I'm going to get tested," she insisted. It was a lie and they both knew it. She was just stubborn and frightened enough to avoid it like the other problems in her life.

"Roll up your sleeve and make a fist," Melinda said as though she hadn't even heard Olivia speak.

"Melinda," Olivia said exasperated.

"Olivia," Melinda spoke in the same tone. "How many rape victims do you tell to get tested?"

The detective sighed. "Every single one," she answered.

"And how many do you tell to wait?"

Olivia just sighed again and lifted her sleeve.

"Don't worry." Melinda said, pulling on a fresh pair of latex gloves. "They'll be no paperwork. I'll do the test myself."

Olivia didn't respond. She just sat still and silent until Melinda finished taking the blood. "I suppose our date is cancelled?" she said, accepting the bandage from Melinda.

"No, its not." The M.E. said, studying Olivia's face. "Why would you say that?"

"I think it might be best." Olivia admitted.

"Why?" Melinda asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who said you were going to get that far on our first date?" she teased.

"Melinda, this is serious. I could have AIDs."

"First of all, its HIV not AIDs and secondly you're just getting tested as a precaution. The odds of you having it is slim to none." Melinda shook her head. "I can't believe you don't even have the test results and you're pushing me away."

"I'm not going to put you at risk. I care about you far too much," Olivia said and left Melinda's office without giving the other woman a chance to respond.

Melinda just watched her go with a sinking feeling in her chest. "Don't you think the feeling is mutual?" she sighed and gathered Olivia's blood from her desk. "Your stubbornness and determination is something I like and despise about you." She said to an empty room.

-x-

Three days.

Seventy-two hours.

4320 minutes.

That's how long Olivia had been avoiding Melinda and it was no easy feat to do when most of the time her job required her to see the woman more than ten times in a week. She always made sure to have paperwork to finish or a separate lead to track down when it was her and Elliot's turn to visit the morgue. So far no one suspected anything amiss.

She knew going this far was silly. Melinda was the only one that knew her test results so she'd have to face the woman sometime but after their one-sided disagreement she felt it best to put some distance between them. Of course the Powers that Be had other plans. Just like before when she was trying her best to ignore her feeling for the M.E. it was work that brought her back into Melinda's orbit.

"The dead can speak," Melinda said, walking through the plastic divider of the morgue. "I found evidence of HIV in Andy Abbott's DNA sample." She walked to the wall and pressed a button to light up the X-ray board. "These are Jeff York's HIV cells," she said, placing a transparency on the left side. "And these are Andy's"

"They look identical to me," Casey said.

"They are," Melinda answered with a nod. "HIV and AIDs cells constantly mutate you can see the exact same mutation in Jeff's and Andy's cells." She pointed out.

"So that proves it," Casey said excitedly. "Andy contracted HIV from Jeff."

"It's suggestive but not conclusive," Melinda said regrettably.

"How suggestive? Ninety-eight percent? Ninety-five?"

"I can't give you a definite number," Melinda said.

"Well that's just great," Casey said, turned on her heel, and walked away.

Melinda and Olivia watched Casey storm away. Melinda turned back to the transparencies of the DNA. She was a little disheartened she could not do more for the case.

Olivia touched her arm gently. "Thanks," she said and moved to follow Casey's path.

"Olivia," Melinda called just as softly as she did three days ago.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, facing the other woman.

The M.E. glanced at the lone assistant tending to the test samples in the corner of the room and got close enough to whisper. "You're negative," she reported.

Tears immediately sprang to Olivia's eyes when she heard the two words. "I-I am?" she breathed.

"Yes, I double checked the tests."

"If we were anywhere else I'd kiss you," Olivia said with a teary smile.

"Save it for our date, Detective," Melinda said and walked away.

Olivia looked stunned. "You mean?"

Melinda looked over her shoulder and winked. Olivia's smile got even wider as she walked out of the morgue with a spring in her step and a new lease on life.

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Another idea down. Thanks for reading! <strong>

**P.S. For those that are still reading "The Art of Breaking and Healing" I'm still working on it. I'm just waiting on a couple of finished chapters from my beta and I'll update as soon as I can. Later! **


End file.
